Telecommunications are fundamental in today's society. For example, the telecommunications industry has grown from somewhat meager beginnings including telegraph communications to a multi-trillion dollar industry including global telecommunications networks, such as television networks and the Internet.
In order to provide today's telecommunications services, a large number of telecommunications systems are required. For example, a particular telecommunications services provider may utilize any number of backend provisioning, ordering, design, and/or management systems to provide one or more telecommunications services to its customers. Each backend telecommunications system may be associated with and store data corresponding to a particular aspect of a telecommunications service, a particular portion of a telecommunications network, a particular network device or group of network devices, and/or any other facet of a telecommunications service. Unfortunately, however, because many backend telecommunications systems may be incapable of exchanging data with each other, the data associated with a particular telecommunications service, network, or customer may be disjointedly spread (e.g., stored) across a plurality of telecommunications systems and corresponding locations. This makes it difficult to access a complete set of data associated with a particular service, network, or customer. As a result, customers may be uninformed about the services they pay for and utilize, and service providers may be unable to efficiently analyze and monitor the services they provide.